


Table for Two

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: David + Leo [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: El Clásico, FC Barcelona, First Dates, Football | Soccer, M/M, Mesilla, Messilla, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective friends, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard points to his neck, where there's a blotchy purple bruise. "You got some. You totally got some." He laughs again. "When did you find the time? And who was it? I didn't know you had a new girl." He grins at Leo and pats him on the cheek. "Come on, tell me all about it. When will I meet her?"</p><p>Leo's cheeks flush. "I don't have to tell you everything, Geri," he says as he turns back to the bed. "Don't be so nosy." He's all of a sudden self conscious. He can't help thinking of every mark David left on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Already Have Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "David Villa, Temporary Masseur."

Leo opens the door to find Gerard on his doorstep. "Um, Geri, what are you doing here?" he asks, threading his belt through the loops on his jeans. He's shirtless, having been in the middle of getting dressed, but beckons Gerard in. "I mean, I'm happy to see you, but why are you here?"

Gerard steps inside and closes the door behind him. "I thought we could go get dinner." He flips through a magazine on the table, pouting when he notices he isn't mentioned anywhere in the society section. "Grab a shirt, I found this great taco place." He starts searching through stacks of Leo's mail, casually messing up the few neat piles that are on the counter. "It's a real hole in the wall. You'll love it. Nobody will recognize us."

Leo laughs softly, heading back into his bedroom. "Sorry, Geri," he calls out, as he opens his closet. He pulls out a few shirts, wavering, before hanging most of them back up. "I already have plans." He decides on a nice button down shirt and lays it out on the bed. "Hmmm."

Gerard follows him and looms in the doorway. "You? You have plans? You never have plans." He looks around. "Frankly I'm surprised not to see more takeout containers." He picks up a book off one of Leo's bookshelves, flips it over disinterestedly, and then puts it back on a different shelf.

Leo huffs and turns away from Gerard, grabbing a few of his ties as he tries to decide which to wear. "Well, I do," he insists. He picks up a red tie, sliding the silk between his fingers before comparing it to a black one. He's not sure which is better.

All of a sudden Gerard inhales sharply. "Shit, Leo," he says, stepping closer and trailing his fingers above Leo's shoulders. A rainbow of bruising is painted across Leo's skin. "This looks terrible." He hesitates to touch. "Does it hurt badly?" 

Leo ducks his head, escaping Gerard's hands. "It looks worse than it is," he says turning around to face his friend. Which is mostly true, as long as nobody touches it. He taps Gerard on the arm. "It's fine," he promises, brushing past Gerard to head back to the bed.

Gerard shakes his head. "Jeez Leo, it's not fine." He looks at Leo's back again. "I should have decked Ramos," he says, scratching his chin. He walks closer to Leo and examines the bruising a little more. "I'm sorry I laughed yesterday. And videoed you. I was just...." He trails off as his eyes travel up Leo's neck, and then starts laughing.

Leo turns around. "What's so funny?" 

Gerard points to his neck, where there's a blotchy purple bruise. "You got some. You totally got some." He laughs again. "When did you find the time? And who was it? I didn't know you had a new girl." He grins at Leo and pats him on the cheek. "Come on, tell me all about it. When will I meet her?"

Leo's cheeks flush. "I don't have to tell you everything, Geri," he says as he turns back to the bed. "Don't be so nosy." He's all of a sudden self conscious. He can't help thinking of every mark David left on his body. 

Gerard crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "Oh come on, Leo," he says. "You know it's not like that." He eyes the hickey on Leo's neck, and then his eyes trail down to Leo's hips. Now that he's looking, he can see a few fingerprints bruised into Leo's pale skin just above Leo's waistband. He frowns. "She ought to be more careful, though," he says, reaching out and poking one. "You bruise like a peach."

Leo squirms away. He doesn't want anyone touching those but David. Speaking of David... Leo takes a deep breath as he picks up the black tie. "*He* was very careful," he says, keeping his back to Gerard. 

Gerard goes still. He reaches out and turns Leo to face him, resting his hands on Leo's biceps. "He?" Gerard repeats, questioningly. "That's new," he says, tilting his head and thumbing Leo's skin gently. "Okay, well, I didn't know you..." He meets Leo's eyes. "Who did you say you had plans with again?"

Leo can't help the little smile that comes to his face. "I didn't say, but... David," he says softly. "He asked me to dinner. Which tie do you think he'll like better?" He looks over to the red and black he's narrowed it down to.

Gerard drops his arms. "David?" he asks, thinking hard. "Not-- David Villa?" he asks, searching Leo's face. "Leo, no... Are you joking? I'll fucking kill him," he says seriously, looking down at the marks on Leo's hips. "And yesterday? After the game? You must have been exhausted." He shakes his head. "He should know better. And have been more careful!"

Leo laughs and shoves Gerard away. "Oh stop, Geri." He starts to pull on the white button down shirt, wincing as the muscles in his shoulders protest. "It was nice." He turns to Gerard as he starts to button. "*He* was nice." He smooths down the material. "I'm happy. Don't you want me to be happy?" he asks, looking up at Gerard.

Gerard throws his arms up and stalks over to collapse on the bed dramatically. "God, Leo. Of course I want you to be happy," he says, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head. He returns his gaze to Leo. "But David... Correct me if I'm wrong," he says slowly. "Wasn't that... your first time?" 

Leo blushes again. "Yes," he says quietly. "You know that. I'm not--I don't keep secrets from you." He loops the tie around his neck. "But it's all so new, happening so quickly. Just last night, really. And it was good, Geri. I could have turned David down, if I wanted to." He's more forceful as he meets his friend's eyes. "And I didn't. I wanted David as much as he wanted me." 

Gerard stands back up, sighing. He walks over to Leo and bats his hands away. "Give it here," he says, taking over the job of knotting Leo's tie. "You're hopeless," he mutters. "Really, David, though? I know lots of guys I could set you up with. Quieter." He snorts. "Nicer. More your type." He finishes Leo's tie, tugging gently. "Hell, Shak could introduce you to anyone."

Leo smiles. "I don't want anyone. Just David. He asked me to dinner, Geri. And I'm going." He hugs Gerard, burying his face in the other man's chest. "Don't you like David? I thought you liked him," he says, the words muffled.

Gerard returns the hug, arms careful where they stretch across Leo's back. "I do like him." He kisses the top of Leo's head. "Just maybe not for your first time." He sighs. "But if this is what you want, then who am I to say anything against it."

Leo laughs. "You're my friend." He pauses, rubbing his cheek against Gerard's shirt. "Just, be happy for me." He lets go and glances in the mirror. "Do I look okay?" he asks, biting his lip. "I mean, it's just dinner, but it's been so long since I've been on a date." He looks uncertainly at Gerard.

Gerard smiles. He opens his mouth to reassure Leo but he's interrupted by Leo's phone chirping.

"He's here," Leo says, checking the text. He runs his hands through his hair and heads back to the living room. He shrugs on a jacket gingerly, looking at himself in the mirror by the door quickly. He tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, trying to make himself presentable.

Gerard follows him, watching as Leo hurries to grab his phone and keys. "He's here and he's texting you? He's not even going to meet you at the door?" He clucks his tongue disapprovingly as Leo rolls his eyes. "Hmmmmm."

Leo brightens when the doorbell rings. He looks at Gerard smugly, and pushes by him to get the door. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then yanks it open.


	2. It was a Good Hurt

David's nervous, but he can't help the smile that breaks across his face upon seeing Leo. It dies a tiny bit when he realizes Piqué is also there. David wants to kiss Leo hello, wants to brush his lips against Leo's cheek to see him blush--but he doesn't dare to now. Not with Gerard standing there. "Hi Leo," he finally says. "You look nice," he continues, before nodding at Piqué.

Leo beams and starts to return the greeting, but Gerard slings an arm around him and starts talking. "Hey Guaje," he says, leaning against Leo. His words are polite, even if his tone is anything but. "I was just looking at all the bruises Leo has from yesterday." He stares at David challengingly, tilting his chin up. "All. Of. Them." He repeats slowly. "Seems as though we're not taking care of him properly." 

To David's relief, Leo elbows Gerard in the side. "Stop it, Geri. I said it's fine." He smiles at David. "I've been looking forward to dinner." Some of his hair falls into his eyes and he tries to tuck it behind his ear. 

David thinks it's adorable. 

He tries to focus on Leo and ignore Piqué, who continues to scowl at David. He wants to ask Leo how he feels, if he's okay... but he can't. It'll have to wait until they're alone. "Me too," he says. He looks at his watch, even though there's really no hurry. "Do you want to get going?"

"Oh!" Leo exclaims. "Yes, but you just reminded me I forgot my watch." He taps Gerard's arm to get the other man to let go. "I'll be right back," he promises, turning on his heel and heading back through his house.

The second he disappears, Gerard is in David's face.

"You and me are going to have a long talk about this," Gerard says, pointing at David threateningly. "I don't know the whole story, but it sounds like to me that you took advantage of him. He was tired and hurting and you saw an opportunity." 

"What the fuck?! Are you serious right now? You think I--" David starts, outraged. He balls his hands into fists and then has to try really hard not to punch his teammate and supposed *friend* in the face. "I would never--"

But Gerard interrupts David and ignores David's offended expression. "Leo tells me everything. Everything." He lets that sink in. "So I know that was his first time with a guy. I don't know why he picked you, but I'll hear every little detail eventually. And I'll hear how this *dinner* goes." He glares at David, withdrawing his hand. "But I'll tell you right now," he says, whispering as Leo's footsteps sound behind him. "Hurt him and I'll fucking kill you." 

Piqué's eyes are deadly serious as he straightens up and pastes a smile on his face as Leo reappears. 

"Sorry," Leo says, smiling at both of them. "Err is everything okay?" he asks, looking at both of them and noticing that David's face has gone blank. 

David forces a smile. "Yes, everything's fine," he says, catching Leo by the elbow. "Shall we go?" he asks, tugging Leo gently. "See ya Piqué," he says gruffly.

Gerard waggles his fingers, still leaning in the doorway as the two head off to David's car. "Lock up behind you, Geri!" Leo calls, fingers curling into David's jacket as they go down the pathway.

David opens his passenger door for Leo and is rewarded with both a blush and a smile. "In we go," David murmurs, letting Leo slide in and then closing the door after him. He takes a deep breath as he walks around to the driver's side, ignoring that he can still see Piqué not too far away.

Leo fastens his seatbelt as David climbs in. "I'm glad we're doing this. Where are we going?" Leo asks curiously, looking around the inside of David's car as David starts the engine. He fiddles with the air vents until they're not blowing directly into his face. 

David has to get away from Piqué, so he pulls out into the street. He waits until they're on the main road before he turns towards Leo. He's about to answer when he sees the other man wincing a little and shifting in his seat. "Shit. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He runs a hand through his hair, thinking about Gerard's words. "Are you--is it from me? Did I... did I hurt you? Fuck, Leo, I'm so sorry." 

He flicks his eyes between Leo and the road, debating whether or not he should pull over.

Leo colors, his charming pink blush turning into a furious red. "No," Leo says softly. "David, you--you were fine. I'm fine." He looks away and rests his head on the window. "My shoulders still ache a little, that's all," he says as he watches the opposing traffic whiz by. "You didn't hurt me." He smiles. "And if you did, it was a good hurt."

David takes a deep breath, sighing in relief. Arousal flickers through him, as he remembers Leo's body moving underneath him. He sees Leo's eyes close in the reflection of the glass, his lips still curled up happily, and David can't take it anymore. He pulls over, ignoring a car that honks at him and another driver that flips him off.

"David? Why'd we stop?" Leo asks, lifting his head. "Are we here already?" he asks curiously, furrowing his brow as he looks at the random buildings next to the car. "Umm, maybe I should have picked the restaurant."

David lets go of the wheel. He reaches out and turns Leo's face toward his. His fingers are gentle as they brush over Leo's cheek. "No," he says. "I just couldn't wait any longer."

"For what?" Leo asks, smiling at him, tilting his head to the side as he studies David's face.

"For this," David murmurs, leaning over and finally meeting Leo's lips. Leo gasps a little in surprise, but goes eagerly, his hand coming up to rest on the back of David's neck and pull him closer. 

His nails are digging into David's neck but David can't bring himself to care.

The kiss is soft and sweet, but full of feeling, and when David pulls back, Leo lets him go reluctantly, breathing heavily. "You should have done that when I opened the door," Leo admonishes, as they settle back into their seats. Leo's fingers come up and trace his own lips, obviously still feeling David's kiss, as he stares at David and smiles again. "Did I say I'm glad you asked me out? Because I am."

David smiles back. It's so hard not to when Leo's looking at him like that. "I'm glad too," he replies, his hand sliding over Leo's knee. He cocks his head to the side. "And I wanted to kiss you hello," he admits, moving his thumb slowly, "but I couldn't in front of Gerard." He tries to keep his face neutral.

Leo's hand moves down to tangle with his. "He was kinda surprised when I told him we were going out," Leo says, turning more to face David. "But I told him how happy I was." He blushes again. "How happy you made me... and, I know that's just what he wants for me." Leo's fingers tap his. "It's hard, you know, meeting people we can trust. With what we do... our lifestyle... it's just hard to find somebody who wants me for me." 

David bites his lip, knowing exactly what Leo means, because it's the same for him. 

Almost. 

It must be ten times worse for Leo. 

Maybe that's why Gerard is so protective of him. 

But anger at Piqué's insinuations starts bubbling up again. "And he was okay when you told him about me?" he asks, trying to figure out how much Gerard is working against him.

Leo chuckles. "Well, like I said, he was surprised." Leo squeezes his fingers. "I mean, he knows that you're the first guy I've ever dated," Leo says quietly. He laughs again. "He said he could set me up with anyone I wanted, or Shak would, but I told him it wasn't necessary." Leo looks directly at David. "Because I wanted you."

And that sends a jolt right through David.

Because it's nice--really fucking nice to know he's wanted.


	3. I'm Not Good at This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on my WIP ! 
> 
> I feel like there aren't as many Leo/David fans out there as Leo/Cris fans, which is a shame because I love David lol...
> 
> Also "David Villa, Temporary Masseur" remains one of my favorite stories that I've written.

Leo can't stop smiling.

He knows it's stupid, knows he probably looks like an idiot, but he can't help it. He's happy. Really happy. He's been happy since David asked him out, since David picked him up at the door, since David pulled out his chair for him once they reached the restaurant.

He flicks his eyes down to his food, trying to calm himself down, and aimlessly pokes a few of his peas with his fork. 

David coughs, stopping his story about his adventure to find another pair of outrageous shoes. "What's wrong?" David asks, frowning. "Do you not like the food? Should we have gone somewhere else?" Leo opens his mouth, but David looks around for a waiter. "We can get you something else, I'm sure of it."

"David!" Leo says, raising his voice slightly and then blushing. He looks around to make sure he hasn't drawn any attention to them. Honestly he's a little surprised they've lasted this long without anyone coming near them and asking for a picture, but then again, they're tucked into the back corner of the restaurant. At a tiny romantic table. Leo loves it.

David relaxes back into his chair. "Sorry," he mutters, scratching a hand through his hair. "I just want this to be perfect, you know?" He looks down at a his plate and then back up at Leo. "I know we're doing everything out of order, or whatever... but I want you to be happy." And his eyes are so imploring, so sincere, that Leo's heart skips a beat.

Leo ducks his head again, knowing his cheeks are still flaming red. "I am happy," he says to his plate. Without looking up, he slides his foot forward a little until he bumps David's. "You make me very happy," he says quietly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here." He bites his lip, nervously, not knowing what to say, before meeting David's eyes again. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm not. I--I don't go out a lot," he says, bluntly. "And, and---," he cuts himself off and looks around.

His words desert him. 

He wants to tell David how special this is, how if it weren't for David he'd be with Geri watching other couples eat and wishing he had someone special like that--how he's been wishing for someone like David for a very long time.

David stretches his hand out across the table and tangles his fingers with Leo's. "Is it all the people? Or... Oh." He starts to pull back. "Should I not touch you like this where everyone can see?" His forehead creases a little, but his eyes remain focused on Leo's. 

Leo tightens his fingers, holding on to David's hand. "I don't mind if people see," he says softly, shaking his head. "I mean, this is all so new," he says, gesturing between them with his other hand. "But, I'm not ashamed of us. I meant, going out in general." He shuts his eyes. "It can be overwhelming." 

David squeezes his fingers, showing he's listening.

"I--I don't know how to talk to people," Leo says, eyes still closed. He bites his lip again, worrying it between his teeth before opening his eyes. "I talk with the ball, you know?" He shakes his head seeing David's expression. "I'm not making any sense." 

He pulls his hand away from David abruptly.

"Leo," David says softly. "It's okay, please, tell me what you mean." His eyes are earnest, studying Leo's face, not showing any sign of irritation.

Leo sighs. "I'm not good at this," he finally says. "I'm good at football. Not at conversation. Or with people." He shrugs helplessly. "I don't go out because I'm not good at making friends." His fingers clutch his napkin, twisting the cloth. "Haven't you wondered why I'm always with Geri? It's because I'm comfortable with him. He doesn't mind..." Leo moves a hand in the air. "My issues."

David's face smooths out curiously, going blank. "Did Gerard say you had issues?" His tone is surprisingly dangerous, and Leo realizes David is offended on his behalf.

Leo's smile reappears. "No," he says, ducking his head. "He wouldn't say that, but, well, I'm saying it. It's good when we're together because he deals with people for me. Talks for me when I don't know what to say." This time he reaches across for David, licking his lips when David meets him halfway. "That's what I was trying to tell you, I mean."

David arches an eyebrow. "That you wish Piqué were here?" His foot slides against Leo's gently.

"No, no," Leo says laughing. "I'm glad he's not here." His eyes are dark as they study David fondly. "What I mean is, I'm glad I'm here with you, even though I'm not good at showing it." He lets out a deep breath. "Even though I'm not saying enough, I'm sure."

David's lips curl. "Leo," he says, foot moving under the table again. "You don't have to say anything, okay?" He rolls his eyes. "I mean, I already really like you, and I don't want you to think that you have to be doing or saying anything, to keep me interested." He raises Leo's hand to his lips and brushes a kiss over the top. "I really fucking like you."

Leo shivers, feeling David's breath ghost over his skin. He's about to respond but is distracted by David's phone beeping.

David looks down at it and swipes it away. Immediately after, it beeps again. David looks up at Leo apologetically and then swipes the new message away too. He shrugs. "Sorry," he mutters. "I don't ever turn it off in case of an emergency, you know?" As soon as he's finished speaking the phone beeps again. "In a minute I'm going to turn the sound off though," he growls, clearly annoyed.

Leo's curious. "Do you need to reply?" he asks cautiously, nodding towards the phone. He doesn't want to keep David from something important.

It beeps again and David reaches for it angrily. "No," he says firmly. He glances down and swipes away a few more messages. Then he looks back at Leo and his face softens. "I hope," he says hesitantly, "that you don't want to keep us a secret... Because Piqué's taken it upon himself to inform the whole team."

Leo inhales sharply. "Oh," he says, unsteadily. He's embarrassed. 

But he doesn't let go of David's hand. 

He doesn't want to. 

"I..." Leo starts to say, but he's interrupted as David's phone starts to vibrate across the table. 

David closes his eyes for a long moment. "I'm sorry," he says, when he opens them. "It's Xavi. I need to take it." He shakes his head as he answers, and Leo gets the feeling that if it were anyone other than Xavi, David would have let it go to voicemail.

But Leo understands. 

You don't ignore Xavi. 

You just don't.

"Hey," David says gruffly, answering the call, fingers still tight around Leo's. "Just a second, okay?" he asks Xavi, waiting for an affirmative before he holds the phone against his chest. "I'm gonna go outside for a minute, okay Leo? I swear I won't be long."

Leo smiles nervously. "Okay," he says, watching as David stands up and comes around to his side of the table. "Tell Xavi I said hi." David stares at him for a few seconds and Leo gets self conscious. "What?" he finally asks, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his tie.

David smiles at him and leans down towards him. His fingers smooth back some of Leo's hair, tucking it behind Leo's ear. "I'll be right back," he promises, hovering over Leo's hips before dipping down to kiss him. 

It's short, but Leo moans into the kiss, letting David's tongue dip between his lips, sliding against his own and sending a flicker of arousal down his spine. It's hot and sweet and Leo shivers, remembering the night before, remembering David's hands and lips moving over his skin.

And then Leo loses a minute of time. 

David's hand is in his hair and he deepens the kiss, and Leo shudders. He doesn't think about anyone around them who might be watching, he forgets that Xavi's waiting for David on the phone, he lets everything go except for David's lips moving against his.

And when David pulls back, Leo tries to follow him, half rising out of his chair in search of David's lips. He's panting, almost breathless, feeling like his heart is about to beat out of his chest. 

It scares him a little, how easily David can do this to him.

"I'll be right back," David says again, pressing Leo back into the seat with a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder. He's breathing a little hard as he does so, pupils dilated as he backs away from Leo and then hurries out of the restaurant, Leo's eyes following him the whole way.


	4. Tell Me

David nearly upends a waiter carrying a tray of drinks as he walks away from Leo.

He twists his body at the last second, missing a collision by inches, achingly distracted as he pictures the way Leo looked when their kiss ended. Every fiber of his being wants to turn right around and go back to their table, and so when he finally exits the restaurant and lifts the phone to his ear, he has to try *very* hard not to snap. "What?" he says gruffly, biting his tongue almost immediately to keep from yelling. 

But honestly, the last thing he wants to be doing is having this conversation. 

With Xavi. 

Especially when Leo's lips are waiting.

And fuck did they taste sweet...

"What?" David asks again, this time a little more calmly, as if just thinking of Leo erases his anger. He touches his lips for a second, thinking of the kiss, and then drops his hand and mentally berates himself for looking like a teenage girl. He rolls his eyes before looking around to see if anyone's watching him. Thankfully the area outside the restaurant seems to be temporarily deserted.

"Tell me," Xavi says calmly, a strange tone to his voice.

"Tell you what?" David asks, just to be difficult, leaning back against the wall of the building. His hair sticks awkwardly to the brick behind him and he shakes his head to dislodge it. He looks skyward, breathing in slowly through his nose as he tries to calm down. 

"Tell me whether or not it's true that you're going out with Leo," Xavi says quietly, his voice echoing slightly as if he's the locker room.

David bites his lip, anger filling his veins again. "Is it any of your business?" he asks, scuffing his shoe on the pavement, annoyed beyond belief that Piqué is trying to ruin this for him. 

"Isn't it?" Xavi replies bluntly. "Are you telling me that I shouldn't be looking out for Leo? That it's not part of my job as his friend and his captain to be make sure that he's taken care of?" He doesn't wait for David to respond. "Because let me tell you right now, Guaje, it is absolutely my job. And I take it very seriously."

David's hand balls into a fist. 

"And it's not just Leo I look out for, you know," Xavi continues. "I look out for everyone. All of my friends. Including you. And I didn't say there was anything wrong with you two going out, did I? I just asked if it's true." 

David's mouth falls open, and he nearly drops the phone. He doesn't say anything for a moment, trying to find his voice as he listens to Xavi breathing into his ear. But there's something stuck in his throat and he takes a minute to choke it back. "I'm sorry," he finally says faintly, meaning it, feeling a great wave of affection for Xavi. "I..."

It's not something he's used to feeling, and he can't say more than that.

Xavi's not finished. "Just drop the fucking attitude and tell me your side of the story before you say something you're really going to regret."

David blinks rapidly, regaining control of himself. "You want to hear my side?" he asks quietly, feeling overwhelmingly relieved. "I'm sorry," he says again, this time sounding more like himself. He drops into a crouch against the wall and runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

"It's fine, David," Xavi says reassuringly. "Now," he says pausing, "tell me what you might have told me if Gerard didn't get to me first."

David sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. "What is he telling people? I have like fifty texts already." He hasn't read any of them, slightly afraid of what they'll say. He's only thankful they don't seem to be texting Leo. The last thing he wants is for Leo to be harassed about this.

"Don't worry about that. Tell me your side."

And so David does.

He doesn't tell Xavi everything. 

He could never betray Leo's trust like that, revealing exactly how they touched each other, or the things they said to each other in that massage room. But he tells Xavi that they did start a little backwards. And how much they were both looking forward to this first date. And above all, he stresses how much he cares for Leo.

And how he would never, in a million years, purposely hurt Leo in any way.

When he's done, he feels exhausted, as if he's spilled his soul. And maybe it's to Xavi, who's already proved that he's David's friend, but it doesn't make it any easier--especially when David has trouble even talking about his feelings on a normal day.

Xavi is quiet while David's talking. 

And when David's finished, Xavi's still quiet.

"Well?" David asks, wondering if this is the moment Xavi kindly tells him to break it off with Leo for the good of the team. Maybe he'll tell David that the two of them just aren't a good fit, or that Leo deserves better... 

David's cringing already. 

He doesn't know how he'll react. Because--he can't give up Leo. He can't. Not after being with Leo last night. And not after seeing the look on Leo's face tonight.

"Okay," Xavi says instead.

"Okay?" David repeats, opening his eyes. He scratches though his hair. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Xavi laughs. "It means okay. Thank you for telling me. I mean, you could have probably picked a better time to start things, but at least you waited until after the game." He laughs again. "Besides, it's clear you didn't really plan any of this. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your date. The first one's always important, you know."

David's still frozen. "But... So...," he stutters loudly. He probably looks ridiculous, crouched down against the wall, messing up his hair while yelling into the phone. "What about Piqué?"

"Forget him and enjoy your night," Xavi says. "You haven't done anything wrong, and if Leo wants to go out with you, there's nothing wrong with that. In the end, the way you two feel is the important thing." He pauses, thinking. "As for Gerard, well, he might be trying to look out for Leo, but he's going about it in the wrong way. Besides, Leo is not going to be happy that he told the whole team about this."

David thinks back to the way Leo's face had tightened at the news. "Yeah, he already knows."

Xavi hums. "I'd tell you to try not to get in the middle of those two, but well, you're probably already there."

David laughs. "Any advice?" he asks, rubbing his chin.

"The only advice I can give you," Xavi says, "is something you're already going to do: treat Leo well. It may not seem like it now, but Leo being happy is what Gerard really wants... And, well, it just may take awhile for him to see that you fit into that equation. And Gerard likes you, he really does... I think this has just thrown him for a loop. It's always been his job to look out for Leo, and now you're stepping on his toes a bit."

David straightens up, contemplating that. He's still beyond offended that Piqué thought he would take advantage of Leo, but... God, just thinking about Leo makes the smile return to his lips. He's about to say something else but then there's a different voice and laughter in his ear. "Andrés?"

"David," Andrés starts, before laughing again and breathing heavily as if he's fighting for the phone. "Xavi! Stop! This is important." He whispers something furiously to Xavi that David can't hear before he speaks again. "Make sure you get dessert, okay?"

David arches an eyebrow. "It's a date, of course we're gonna get dessert."

He's not a fucking amateur.

"No, no, Leo will tell you he's full, and that he doesn't want any. He never orders it. Have you noticed?" Andrés doesn't wait for David's answer. "But of course he wants some. So you'll have to convince him to split something with you. Oh, and if they have creme catalana... That's what you should get."

While David's pondering that, there's a struggle for the phone again. 

"Alright fine," Xavi hisses, "that was good advice. Now go away." He whispers something else and then clears his throat. "By the way, Guaje. He's right. Leo will try to tell you several times that he doesn't want anything else. Don't fall for that."

"Alright Xavi, thanks. I gotta get back inside," David murmurs.

Xavi says something else, clearly amused.

But David tunes him out, saying goodbye and hanging up abruptly.

He's already imagining holding a spoonful of sweet, creamy custard up to Leo's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barcelona won today! Yay!
> 
> Also I promised I'd update this today so here it is lol.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! xoxo


	5. Don't You *Want* it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When David comes back, Leo's managed to compose himself.
> 
> "Everything...ok?" Leo asks, licking his lips as David returns to his seat. He wants to ask for another kiss but isn't brave enough to do in front of everyone else in the restaurant. Instead, as David sits down, Leo reaches out and strokes a finger down the back of his hand. It's probably silly, but Leo wants to touch him, wants David to know how much he wants him.
> 
> David's eyes drop to the table to follow Leo's finger. He doesn't answer right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've updated this one... You may want to reread the whole story so you remember where we're at!

When David comes back, Leo's managed to compose himself.

"Everything...ok?" Leo asks, licking his lips as David returns to his seat. He wants to ask for another kiss but isn't brave enough to do in front of everyone else in the restaurant. Instead, as David sits down, Leo reaches out and strokes a finger down the back of his hand. It's probably silly, but Leo wants to touch him, wants David to know how much he wants him.

David's eyes drop to the table to follow Leo's finger. He doesn't answer right away.

Leo pauses, hesitating, wondering if maybe David's phone call has changed things. He starts to pull back, instantly flushing. "I'm sorry--"

David turns his hand, immediately catching Leo's fingers. He flicks his gaze up to meet Leo's. "Everything's ok," he says quietly. "Better now that I'm back with you." He opens his mouth to say something else and then changes his mind, looking torn. But he doesn't look away from Leo. "Are you finished your dinner?" he asks, still quietly.

Leo twitches as David smooths a thumb across his fingers. "Oh, yes," he replies, feeling better, but still puzzled by David's mood. His hand is tingling where David is touching him, and it's starting to get him worked up again... Not like the kiss--but enough that his pulse is starting to race. It's definitely time to get out of here. He looks down at his mostly empty plate. "Um, I'll just get the check," he says, looking over his shoulder for the waitress.

David clucks his tongue. "Ah, ah," he says, eyes darkening as Leo turns back to him. "We need to order dessert." There's a smile that starts playing around his lips.

His tone isn't anything but friendly, yet it still sends a delightful shiver down Leo's spine.

"Oh, that's okay," Leo says, thinking about his strict diet and much extra running he's going to have to do to burn off the calories from dinner. "We don't really, need dessert do we?" Under the table. he taps his feet together. 

He's somehow unable to sit still. 

He keeps wondering what's going to happen after dinner.

"Well," David says, pouting, "we don't really *need* it." He tilts his head to the side. "But Leo, I really, really *want* it." His thumbs smooth across Leo's fingers again. "Don't you *want* it?" He looks at Leo knowingly.

Leo flushes, silently cursing his pale skin. He taps his feet together again. "Maybe," he says, clearing his throat, "we can share something?" That wouldn't be the end of the world, especially if David really wants some. Leo figures he can just have one or two bites.

"Sure," David agrees easily. "Anything in particular?" He pulls out the menu from behind the salt and pepper shakers. "Ice cream, tiramisu, chocolate torte," he says, listing things as he goes down the dessert page. "Creme Catalana?"

"Anything," Leo says honestly, because they all sound good. Though, really, he'd love the creme Catalana. But it wouldn't be fair to pick it, especially since David's going to be eating most of it. "Any of them are fine," he says, running his hand through his hair. "Whatever you want."

David gives him a look, arching an eyebrow. "Whatever I want," he repeats, watching the hand that's fiddling in Leo's hair. He looks like he's going to say something else, but then the waiter appears. "We'll be sharing the creme Catalana," David says, all business, flicking his gaze at Leo and putting the menu back in its place. "Thank you."

They're both silent as the waitstaff clears their dinner plates. When they're alone again, David slouches back in his chair. "I've made it clear that this is a date, right?" David asks coolly. "You remember that, right?"

Leo flushes, wondering if he's somehow offended David. "No, I mean, y-yes," he stutters, fingers tugging on his hair again. "I know that." He knows his cheeks are flaming, but he meets David's eyes.

David breaks out into a smile again. "Good," he says, leaning back towards Leo. "Because I want you to remember that it's not just about what I want. It's about what you want too." He looks around and waves a hand, gesturing to the restaurant. "It's about both of us, okay? If we're gonna make this work, don't just do what I want." He looks earnestly at Leo. "You're not a pushover, Leo, I know that. So, if I ever do something you don't want, please tell me." 

Leo smiles back. "I was just talking about dessert, David. I promise I'll tell you if I'm no happy with something." He tilts his head and tries to sound forceful, though, even with David it’s hard for him. “But everything’s been lovely.” 

David laughs quietly. "Good," he says, eyes going dark. "Now, to tell you the truth, I had some inside knowledge on the creme Catalana choice." He tilts his chin up and grins naughtily. 

Leo fiddles with his napkin. “You told Xavi you were out with me?” he asks feeling slightly embarrassed.

David smirks. “Xavi knew already thanks to Piqué, but I’ll tell anybody and everybody,” he says, waving his hand around again. “I’d shout it from the rooftops except I’m sure that you don’t want that, and honestly the last thing I’d want to do is make you unhappy.”

Leo lets out a sigh. “Yes, please don’t shout it from the rooftops.” He leans back into his chair. “I don’t mind the team knowing, though, like I said. I mean, they’re our friends. I wouldn’t want to lie to them.”

David’s smirk changes into something gentler, as if he’s truly happy. “I’m glad,” he says, scratching his jaw. “And it was Andrés who gave me the hint, by the way.” He takes a sip of his water and then shakes his head. “Practically wrestled the phone out of Xavi’s hand so that he could tell me.”

Leo finds that very easy to imagine and laughs, immediately covering his mouth with his hands before he can draw much attention.

David’s smile stretches into a grin again. “You’re not surprised?” he guesses, leaning back so that the waiter can place their dessert in the middle of the table.

Leo’s still covering his mouth, but his eyes are sparkling with amusement.

They wait until the waiter has left them again, and then Leo drops his hands and leans forward. “Andrés,” he says fondly as if that explains it all.

And maybe it does.

Leo bites his lip and stares down at the dessert, desperately trying to hide how much he wants it. The truth is, he can already smell how sweet it is. The delicious aroma is wafting through the air tantalizingly.

David grabs a spoon and then nudges the second towards Leo. “Want the first bite?” he asks, watching Leo’s fingers fumble to pick it up. 

Leo looks longingly at the dessert but hesitates. 

“Here,” David says, tapping his spoon against the hardened sugar on top to break it. He dips it into the custard and scoops up some, being sure to get a touch of the flaked caramelized sugar. Then he leans closer to Leo, holding the spoon out with a hand cupped underneath. “Just a little,” he coaxes, his voice sounding ridiculously enticing.

“Just a little,” Leo whispers, barely aware that David’s leaning closer to hear him. And then Leo’s lips part without meaning to, his mouth watering at the sight. 

He leans forward to meet David, his hand steadying the spoon by lightly resting on David’s fingers. His mouth opens wider and he accepts the spoonful, his eyes closing at the taste. 

He can’t help moaning the tiniest bit as he tries to savor it.

When Leo opens his eyes, David’s gaze is focused on his mouth. “It’s good,” Leo says thickly, his tongue flicking out to catch a drop on his bottom lip. He’s embarrassed again, this time that he’s making a mess and David’s going to think he’s a child.

But David’s eyes don’t move from his mouth. “Is it?” David asks hoarsely. He drops his spoon to the table once Leo’s hand leaves his. “Do you want some more?” David asks, still looking at Leo’s mouth even as he dips the spoon into the custard again.

Leo licks his lips again. “But you should have some,” he protests, even as David’s offering him another mouthful—this time larger than the first.

“After you,” David says, his hand shaking.

Leo reaches out to steady it again, feeling the warmth of David’s fingers beneath his. And then he opens his mouth for the second bite. He tries, oh he tries, but he can’t help letting out a slight moan as the sugar hits his tongue again. His eyes flutter shut and he tries to hold in how good it is.

When Leo’s finished, he swallows and smiles at David. “Now you,” he says, ready to insist.

But David’s eyes are the darkest he’s ever seen. “In the car,” he says, voice still hoarse. “We’re getting this to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough for how long this took. My 2016 resolution was to be better fic reader and commenter, and my 2017 resolution is going to be to finish my WIP fics! xo


End file.
